


Do you want to go for a ride?

by eternalshiva



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does she want to go for a ride? Simple question, words that mean nothing much for him, probably, but for her, they mean everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to go for a ride?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by Lilyrutherfordblog on tumblr, to be perfectly honest and having 400 Lux on repeat by Lorde didn’t help.

([post in question](http://lilyrutherfordblog.tumblr.com/post/113774270397/yes-f-ing-yes-xd-cullen)) 

“Do you want to go for a ride?” He asks, leaning against the steering wheel of his car. He’s slick with words and his eyes promises things she craves to taste, craves to feel under her finger tips. 

Her heels are planted on the pavement of the sidewalk and she wonders just what’s stopping her from reaching out and grasping the handle of that car to follow him no matter where he goes. 

Does she want to go for a ride? 

Simple question, words that mean nothing much for him, probably, but for her, they mean everything. Does she want to leave the past in the dust of his tires, does she want to forget her troubles, does she want to watch the wind kiss the curls of his blond hair while they drive out of town?

Does she want to be kissed by the sunset and maybe by him?

He’s staring at her, his foot is on the break and time is ticking by - he’s watching her with his honey eyes, she’s watching his lips and she doesn't miss the raised brow when she keeps her silence. 

“Well?” he asks again, gently, grasping the wheel with both hands just as she’s grasping the strap of her purse - white knuckled with indecision. 

“Yes.” The words are foreign in her mouth, heavy and sharp like shards of glass cutting her tongue but she breaks free. 

He smiles, and she doesn't look back. 


End file.
